What they didn't tell you
by skybrd
Summary: Fifth year. An unlikely love brews between Hermione and Draco, but it seems as though they've had some history already. And a handsome new boy with a mysterious past comes to Hogwarts and changes things up, and I hear he has a thing for a certain redhead.
1. The Hogwarts express

Hermione twiddled her thumbs as she waited for her assignment. "Ron Weasley, you'll be working with Ernie Macmillan. Hermione Granger, you're assigned with…" ( WAIT. Maybe I should set the scene first. My name is Tom Riddle. Yes, like _that_ Tom Riddle. I am the son of Lord Voldemort. Seeing as my father was never around because he was off being "dead" all the time, and my mother had actually died, I grew up in an orphanage, away from all that murder and conquering the world shit, and I actually became a nice kind of guy. And up until my most recent incident, I was going to Durmstrang Institute where I lived under the name Tom Jacobs. Jacobs was my mother's name. So, anyways Dumbledore invited me to come to Hogwarts with the promise that I wouldn't light any teachers' hair on fire anymore. I agreed, reluctantly. And, right now you are experiencing the opening moments of the golden trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. They have just boarded the Hogwarts Express, and the two prefects Hermione and Ron getting their partners to patrol the corridors. I should go now, but you'll meet me in the next chapter. )

"Hermione Granger, You're assigned with Draco Malfoy," shouted the new brown haired Head Boy over the roar of the trains' engine. Hermione groaned, and looked over at Ron who gave her a sympathetic look.

'It's Ok Hermione, you'll be fine' she thought 'It's just like tackling a hard homework assignment. A really, really hard homework assignment." She walked out into the corridor where she saw Malfoy, waiting there impatiently.

"Lets just get this over with" she said to Malfoy as they walked out onto the corridor not making eye contact.

"Hermione-"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME" she said, voice raised.

"Why?"

"Let me see. Last year were friends all year. I go behind Harry and Ron's back to be with you. Then you KISS ME. Which, don't get me wrong was amazing. But then you tell me to stop hanging out with my friends, then you're off screwing Pansy Parkinson, and now I hear you're a death eater! Don't expect me to swoon when you say my name.

"I am no death eater. Never was, never will be." He pulled back the sleeves of his new robes. His arm was ghostly white; muscular, with not a single flaw or imperfection, and defiantly no dark mark. "Don't believe everthing everyone tells you, Granger." He said starting to get upset.

"I don't know what to believe any more, but one things for sure, I defiantly don't believe you." she gulped. She looked as though she was about to cry. Malfoy looked like he was about to scream at her. He resisted and instead he started up the corridor, and Hermione reluctantly followed. They walked next to each other in perfect silence confiscating fanged Frisbee's and reprimanding first years. Hermione quietly seethed. This went on for about a half an hour until BAM! The train came to a sudden stop. Hermione and Malfoy were flung into an empty compartment and trunks piled on top of them from their racks overhead. Hermione was pinned against the wall, and Malfoy was lying on top of her, trapped under trunks.

"Damn it Malfoy Get off of me!" Hermione screamed. Malfoy began to laugh. "WHAT?!?!" Hermione yelled.

"That's what she said" he chuckled.

"Wow Malfoy. That was horrible! It wasn't even a good joke! Now GET OFF!!" Hermione pushed him up, and Malfoy was able to free himself. By then most of the train had already piled off. Hermione rushed over to grab a carriage with Harry and Ron. She was a little flustered, but just glad to be away from the slime that is Draco Malfoy.


	2. The New Boy

*To anyone who read the first chapter of my story the first day I published it, I made some very important changes. So I suggest going back and re-reading it.

The New Boy

He sat on the stage as hundreds of eyes gleamed upon him. A stern lady by the name of Professor McGonagall approached him with a worn hat. It had patches in places, and was ripped in others. Most unusually, this hat had a mouth from which it sang songs and sorted children into their respective houses. But, the boy was not afraid. He knew which house he would be placed in. Sure enough moments after the worn, old hat touched his head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN." As he stepped down from the stage to join his table, he appeared to be looking for someone. After a short while, he gave up and sat next to a 5th year boy by the name of Blaise Zabini. After much feast, a few words of caution, and much magic, the boy retired to his room eager for the next day and the wonders this new school would bring him. A place where he would be forever changed.

******

"Miss Granger" Professor Snape called as he walked up to her at the breakfast table. Hermione looked up. Before her was Professor Snape and the new 6th year boy that had been sorted along with the first years the previous night being dragged after him by the collar. He was ruggedly handsome with curly blond hair and broad shoulders. He had dreamy blue eyes that you could almost fall into, and muscle everywhere the eye could see. He was also very tall '6-2 at least' thought Hermione.

"Granger, I caught this young man trying to break into the girl's bathroom on the third floor. He claims to have been lost. So I decided that he should have a proper tour around the castle, so this sort of incident never happens again. Then I thought, who better than the great Hermione Granger show this boy around. So here, take him." He let go of the boy's collar and pushed him at Hermione. He stumbled towards her. "And Granger, If I see him wandering around like that again, it will be 20 points from  
Gryffindor, for not doing what I ask of you." Snape sneered and walked off.

The boy turned to Hermione. "So I suppose you're the Legendary Hermione Granger. Tom Jacobs, nice to meet you." Tom stuck out his hand.

"Hi, Wait. How have you heard of me?"

"Just, a friend of mine talks about you a lot." He said. Before she had a chance to reply he exclaimed "WOAH! Who's that." Tom was pointing at a beautiful redheaded girl who had just walked by with a group of giggling girls.

"OH, that's Ginny Weasley. Good luck getting her, almost every guy in school thinks she is gorgeous. You got lots of competition." Tom kept staring off in the distance even though she had already disappeared from site. Perhaps hoping she would come back.

"So," Hermione interrupted. "How about that tour?"

"Oh, I thought you were just getting me out of trouble."

"Nah, you wouldn't want to get lost on your first day, and I defiantly don't want to lose any points for Gryffindor. I'd love to take you."

Tom smiled and they had barely walked two steps when someone shouted "Tom, Hey Tom!" They turned to see Draco Malfoy running towards them, much to Hermione's disgust. Tom on the other hand rushed towards him and gave him a giant hug.

'It's like seeing two brothers reunite after years apart. Tears and all. This is revolting' thought Hermione. It was apparent she needed to rethink friendship with this boy. "I mean look who he associates himself with!" she thought. Tom must have known who she was through Malfoy. 'Malfoy, that lousy git.'

"Ya, we go way back." Tom said.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, Tom" Malfoy said.

"Yes, I assumed so. I bet there aren't many other people here who go by the name of Hermione Granger around here." Tom said. Hermione looked as though she was going to kill Malfoy

"Well, anyways, I should go, I just wanted to say hi," said Malfoy sensing the tension.

"Yes. That is probably a good idea." Hermione said, very angry. Without another word Malfoy turned on his heels and marched off.

"I guess that's how you heard of me," Hermione said softly.

"Ya, you don't like him very much do you."

"I most defiantly do not!"

"I'm confused. What happened? I saw him just after school got out this summer. He seemed…Almost in love. I would have to use force to get him to stop talking about you." Tom said.

"Ya, well, things change." Tom looked at Hermione expecting a further explanation. He decided not to push the subject any further.

"So," he turned to Hermione. "Are you going to show me around or what?"


	3. Party Time

Party Time

Hermione and Ginny walked together on Friday after their first week of classes. They discussed their new classes and their new teacher, Professor Umbridge. Their general thought. "What a Bitch."

"I know!" Hermione responded.

"Hey Granger. Granger!" Hermione turned. Tom was running up to them.

"Oh hi Tom," said Hermione with a smile. She was growing fond of him, even if he was a Slytherin and friends with Draco Malfoy. "This is Ginny." She introduced. The two shook hands. Ginny blushed deeply, which surprised Hermione. It was a very UN Ginny ish thing to do. Tom smiled and winked at Hermione, clearly grateful for the introduction.

'Wow! She is so hot' Jack thought

'Wow! He is so hot' Ginny thought

"So were having a small get together tonight. And since I don't know too many people just yet, I would love it if you would come. Tonight. 11 o'clock. The old astronomy tower." He looked at Ginny "You should come too." He said.

"Well, I don't know. I got lots of homework" Said Hermione. "Maybe."

"Well just think about it." He smiled and walked off.

*****

Draco and Tom were sitting in the common room. "That girl was amazing." Tom said for the tenth time. "She was beautiful, but not in a delicate way. She wouldn't break after one little thing. She was strong, you know? Not ditzy either, just nice. And did I say beautiful?"

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy yelled. "It's just the Weasley girl. Her dad is a Muggle lover and they have more kids than they can afford. Its not like you could touch her anyways, her overprotective brothers would not allow her to be dating a Slytherin. She a fourth year too! She may be 15, but it's still a weird and pervy."

"So What?!? It's love at first site." He said dreamy eyed. "I must have her."

"What ever you say." Said Draco.

*****

Hermione and Ginny were in the prefect's bathroom. Hermione showering, Ginny laying on the floor putting up her best argument. "We have to go to the party!" Said Ginny. "He's so hot. So muscular. His eyes! Oh dear just thinking about them. Did I mention how hot he is?"

"Gosh SHUT UP! He's a Slytherin boy with way to much money. He probably supports…" Her voice lowered "you-know-who." Hermione said.

"Whatever! Get off it. You just hate him because he's friends with Malfoy." Hermione stepped out of the shower. "What happened with you two anyways? You used to be like really good friends last year? I would know. I was the one who had to cover for you every time you hung out with him."

"Nothing happened. I- I just came to my senses about lying to Ron and Harry that's all." Ginny was unconvinced.

"UGH! Hermione! Common! hot guys, alcohol. It'll be fun. And you've already done all your homework, so you can't hide behind that as an excuse."

"FINE." Hermione said. "We'll go! But you owe me"

*****

Hermione and Ginny snuck through the dark corridors to the old Astronomy tower jumping at every noise and watching for Filch at every turn. When they arrived at the room Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "I don't hear any noise," Hermione said "are you sure he said today. I think we should go back."

"Yes, I'm positive. Just open the door Hermione." Ginny exclaimed. Hermione grabbed the handle and pulled. As her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, and she recognized Tom twiddling with a Muggle guitar, Lavender brown and Pavarti Patil surrounding him, giggling and touching him every chance they got. Then there was Blaise and Draco with a few boys they didn't know smoking a device that let out different colored smoke depending on who used it. There were also a few 6th year boys and girls making out and flirting on beanbags.

"Tom looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you two came." He stood up, poured them a drink and ushered them to sit down, far away from the giggly girls. They talked for a long time, discussing politics, classes, and Tom and Hermione even had a heated discussion about the protection of house elves. There was also an arm wrestling contest somewhere in there.

After a few hours, Tom began to play his guitar again. By that time all the 6th years had left and it was just them, Draco, Blaise, and the two giggly girls, and soon they came and sat with them. "I need something to drink." Announced Hermione just as Malfoy sat down. She got up and walked over to the counter. Malfoy, clearly disgruntled, followed her. He grabbed her arm and spoke softly even though they were to far away and everyone too preoccupied to hear. "Hermione I know you hate me. And I know I was a dick before. But please, I'm trying to make nice with you. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"Bug off" Hermione said walking over to the group and Pavarti had forced Tom to play a song for them. It was a slow, soft song. His voice raspy, but beautiful. And it was obvious he wasn't playing for either Lavender or Pavarti, but for Ginny, whom he watched while he played. She pretended as though she hadn't noticed and was trying to start a conversation with Blaise but glanced over back at Tom every five seconds blushing and biting her lower lip.

"Common Ginny, let's go" said Hermione. She snapped out of her trance.

"Hermione!" Ginny pleaded looking towards tom.

"I-I'll walk you back" Tom said. Ginny immediately agreed.

As they walked into the dark corridor Hermione repeated what Malfoy had said to her. "So did you forgive him?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not, I mean its Malfoy. I can't trust him."

"What exactly happened with you two?" Tom and Ginny asked in unison.

"I--I though he was different. He said he had changed. And at the end of the year he kissed me. And we were going to go out. And it was going to be amazing." She stammered. "But he decided to Fuck Pansy Parkinson instead. Apparently I will always be a mudblood in his eyes. At least that's what he said to me a few weeks ago."

"Wait?! What? Malfoy didn't have sex with Pansy." Tom said. "He hates her. And he would tell me. I'm positive he didn't. He liked you so much too. I need to have a talk with him and see what really happened."


	4. All That is Needed

*Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!

All That is Needed

He awoke to a clear and beautiful October morning. The weather was unseasonably warm for this time of year. Perfect weather for his first visit to Hogsmeade. He new today was going to be a good day. The boy dressed in his best robes and green silk boxers to match. He combed his hair in front of the bathroom mirror. There was a knock on the door. A certain blond haired boy appeared. "Ready to go?" He asked. The boy smiled.

*****

Draco and Tom walked though the bustling streets of Hogsmeade together. They had just exited Zonko's Joke Shop, and Malfoy was playing with a little toy broomstick.

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to ask you. I heard something about you sleeping with Pansy last summer. And I know, or at least I hope that that isn't true? Or is it?" Tom asked.

"No, it isn't" He said, half listening, obviously more interested in his new toy which was spinning around Tom's head.

"Ok, let's try another question. Why did you tell Hermione you did then?" All of a sudden the broomstick did a spiral and dived straight for the ground, crash-landed, and broke in two.

"Dammit, It's busted" Malfoy said.

"Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?" Tom said exasperated.

"Ya I'm listening. Look Tom, It's complicated." He said a little upset

"What's complicated!?! It's just you having commitment issues!" Tom said.

"UGH! I don't have commitment issues. It's just…Its just he found out. H-He threatened to kill her if I didn't stop!" Draco Yelled.

"Stop What? Who's He?"

"Your father, that's who, He-who-must-not-be-named. Last year, at the end of school, Pansy saw us kiss. She told my father, probably out of some sort of sick jealousy, and then somehow your dad found out. And she would've died if I didn't stop it!"

"Why didn't you tell me all this before. I could have protected her?"

"I didn't want you to get involved with this. It's not your problem. It's my fault for dating a Muggle girl. And I care about her too much for her to get hurt." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, I will protect her. I promise she will be safe. Just go. Fall in love with her. Life is too short to follow someone else's rules. Even if they're Lord Voldemorts."

"Ya, I guess"

"I guess?!?"

"YES! Thank you Tom." Malfoy smiled.

"Now If you'll excuse me" he said as Ginny Weasley walked past with a 5th year boy by the name of Dean Thomas. "I have to go find my own love." Tom ran off towards the girl leaving Malfoy alone with his thoughts.

"Ginny" Tom said as he ran up to her. She turned and smiled.

"Hi Tom"

"Hey, so I was wondering something."

"And what would that be?" she asked leaning into him slightly.

"I was wondering if I could rescue you."

"Rescue me? From what?"

"Well" he said looking over at Dean. "This boy, he's handsome and all, but the thing is, he's not me. And I am what you really want. I've come to save you from the unhappiness that comes with not being with me."

"Ha-ha, very funny" she said blushing slightly, and turning away.

"Fine" he said stopping her again. "You can go, if you want. But, if you leave, you will be unhappy forever. Go, I dare you."

"Fair enough." She joked. "Let's go Dean."

Tom realized what was happening and raced after her. He jumped in front of her and moved in closer, standing only inches away from her. "What I mean, was I would be Honored if you would join me for lunch." He said softly.

Ginny smiled. "I would love to." She turned to Dean. "I'm sorry Dean, I have to go. We'll hang out another time, I promise."

Tom smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Dean.

"So where are you taking me?"

*****

Hermione walked though an expensive jewelry store in Hogsmeade. This store was famous among the wizard community for its wares. She was just buying some time until Harry and Ron returned from the Quidditch supply store. It usually took them a while to tire of all the broomsticks and oddly colored jerseys. She couldn't understand why boys were interested in such trivial things.

A piece of jewelry caught her eye. She bent to look at it. "Wow" she said to the shopkeeper. "This necklace is truly…" she struggled to find a word.

"Extraordinary." Said a voice behind her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy smiling at her.

"I'll take it" he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Picking out a piece of jewelry for your new girlfriend?"

"No, it's for you."

"What? Why would you do that? Your money cannot buy my love, no matter what you think." She said upset.

"Well" he said taking the necklace from the shopkeeper and placing it around her neck. "Consider it a gift from a friend. A friend who knows exactly how special, and wonderful, and…sexy you are." With that he. leaned in close and kissed her.

At that moment Hermione gave up everything. She forgot about all that had happened. She felt his hands on her neck. Then her hands on his chest slowly moving up to his face. It was soft and slow, and they moved in perfect harmony as if they had been together all their life, and it was as if that was the only thing that she ever would need to be happy, just to be there in that moment. She hoped it would last forever.

But, all good things must someday come to and end. Their lips and limbs slowly untangled and he whispered "I like you, only you, always have always will. Just think about it." With that he smiled and walked out of the jewelry store, back into the world and disappeared from site.

*****

Ginny and Tom came out of a small café giggling wildly. "And so my aunt just left the cow on the roof and made my brother go feed it every day." Ginny snorted with laughter, not watching where she was going and tripped, knocking over an old lady.

"Sorry ma'am" she said still snorting with laughter, and proceeding on without anything further, Tom still Grasping her hand.

"Hey buddy!" Yelled a man. Tom and Ginny turned to face a huge man, at least 300 pounds and several inches taller than Tom. "That was my mother you just knocked over. And I don't appreciate disrespect towards my mother. So unless your little girlfriend can fix her probably broken leg, were going to need to do something to _fix_ this little issue." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Listen, Sir" he said and then looked at Ginny who mouthed something at him. "RUN!" He yelled and pulled Ginny away.

The two ran through the streets as the big man chased after them. He pulled them through alleys and into Honeydukes where they rested, gasping for air for a few moments. The store was packed full of children. They hurried out the back door as quickly as possible, laughing wildly, onto the main street. The big man was nowhere to be seen.

Tom looked down and realized he was still grasping Ginny's hand. Then he looked at her eyes, which were staring back at his. He smiled and stepped closer. He brushed some hair out of her eyes, and let his hand linger against her face. He could feel her heart racing against his chest. Ginny put her hands around his back, pushing him ever closer until they were mere inches apart.

"Hey Buddy!" They quickly snapped out of their trance and looked up to see not the big man, but Ron, very red in the face with Harry and Hermione following closely behind him. Although, Hermione seemed too distracted to notice what was happening. "What the hell do you think you're doing" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just," He replied.

"Just trying to get my little sister in bed. Is this what you Slytherin's do in your spare time, abuse girls?"

Tom looked as though he was about to punch Ron, but he resisted. Ginny though, could not. She walked up to Ron and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Don't you talk about him?" She yelled in a voice that eerily reminded Ron of Mrs. Weasley. This made Ron cower in fear. "And I can date who ever I like, thank you very much! Don't use me to cover up your own romantic failures." Ron tried a rebuttal, but seemed lost for words. After a moment Ron stopped.

"I--I. You know what. Do whatever you want" He said. "I don't care." He walked away, aggravated.

*****

"Well except for the little incident with Ron and Ginny this after noon." Harry said and Ron looked bitter, "Today was a pretty uneventful day."

"Uhuh." Hermione and Ginny said in unison and smiled to themselves.


End file.
